Known from the document DE 101 18 876 A1 is a method for producing colored structures on a material, in particular for inscribing the material by local heating of volume elements of the material with a laser beam. To this end, metal ions in the form of submicroscopic particles are used for coloring the material. For introducing the metal ions into the undoped material, a solution or a gel of a metal salt is applied to a surface of the material and the local heating is produced by the laser beam, which thereby introduces the colored structure by local heating on the surface for inscribing the material.
However, this method only delivers flat symbols for a display device. In addition, with this laser method the symbols are only blackened in plastic materials and do not allow any colored design. Particularly for vehicles, the design options for display devices are restricted to different-colored backlights although there is a need on the part of the manufacturers to differentiate their vehicles and provide unique style and design types particularly with reference to look and feel. Since the available possibilities for display have been limited for years, the scope for style and design for differentiating and characterizing vehicles is extremely restricted in this area.
Therefore, it is at least one object to overcome these limits and provide a display switch unit for a vehicle and a method for producing the display switch unit, which extends the possibilities of style and design type for such vehicles and improves the operating comfort in a vehicle. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.